A Present For Her
by Betty Lovegood
Summary: One special day brings a lot of memories. It's Christmas and time to give and receive some presents... My entry for 'Who's Under Your Tree' Contest. AH/Rated M.


**A/N: I actually erased this story before because of the crazy things that are going on in here, pulling out stories and everything. In my point of view, that's CENSORING. I mean, maybe Rated M stories like this one don't stand by the rules to the eyes of some people, but you know what you're going to find in here. Well, truns out some fantastic stories like the first I knew about, Emancipation Proclamation, were removed by a group of ignorant people. everything is in here http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/4957792/14/, where it says something to think about, which is: "I don't know why the Twilight authors and fans are not fighting back and are  
letting the Literate Union members get their way and win."**

**I want to fight for my stories (and all other-better-authors-than-me stories) to be here. So, there are lemons in this one, which you shouldn't read unless your 18. If this gets removed, I don't care, because this is what I want to write; if you chose to read it, okay. I already warned you.**

* * *

**http:/www (.) fanfiction (.) net/~whosunderyourtree**

**Disclaimer: all the characters were created by Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: I rec****ommend you to listen to the song 'Trouble' by Elvis Presley if you have it. It's in Youtube too. You'll know when. Enjoy! :)**

**I also wanted to give a big thank you to my beta ****DharkePhoenyx. Go read her awesome stories!**

"Mistletoe," Bella Swan said before she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him. She let her memory go back to the day she had done this same action, five years ago.

_He was fourteen, she was thirteen and it was her first kiss. __She had wanted it to be special, and she didn't know anyone more special than him: Edward Cullen, the prettiest green-eyed boy in town._

_She felt the current race through her body, felt her foot up and then everything around her, apart from Edward, who happily returned the kiss, disappeared. At least it did until someone coughed loudly next to them. _

_Bella released Edward reluctantly and turned to the person who had interrupted her moment of bliss. It was Edward's father, Carlisle. She noticed his mother too, Esme, beside him, and her own parents standing at the doorway. Charlie did not seem happy at all. Bella felt the heat reach her face and tint her cheeks vivid red. _

_She looked at her feet embarrassed. She hadn't thought about their parents__ being around, just about how much she wanted to finally find the courage to kiss Edward, taking her opportunity the moment he came with Carlisle and Esme to exchange their gifts before going to have dinner with their family and before the Swans received theirs._

"_Why did you do that?" Bella heard Edward say. She looked up at him and saw anger and embarrassment in the eyes of her handsome __neighbor._

Bella pulled away from the kiss and looked at Edward's eyes in the present. They were filled with love and happiness. He already had forgiven her for the unintended shameful moment and they both had overcome all adversities against them.

_We are meant to be together. Always_, Bella thought.

"I love you," she told him.

Edward observed her lovingly. He already knew what she felt for him and she knew he felt the same.

"I love you too," he responded. It always felt good to hear your mate say it out loud. "I can't believe you're so beautiful."

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again, harder this time. He recalled the day after their first kiss.

_It was Christmas Day and Esme was cooking in the kitchen. They used to invite their __neighbors for lunch and Edward had enjoyed this day every year. But today, it was going to be awkward, he knew it._

_He would have to apologize to the girl, just like his parents had asked him to do after she kissed him in front of everyone and he had run out of the house._

_It wasn't that he didn't like it; on the contrary, he loved it. It felt different from all the other kisses he'd shared with other girls he never really liked. And he didn't run because he had felt embarrassed, but because it hadn't been just a kiss. Bella was special and he knew that._

_That fact made the whole apologizing moment even more difficult for him._

Bella put her hands against his chest as she deepened the kiss, thrusting her soft tongue in his warm mouth, feeling his heart racing, the same way hers was pumping too.

She had hung the mistletoe in the living room of his house lamp on purpose. They had decorated the room with big socks, candles and an artificial but beautiful Christmas tree, and it was the warmest place in the house, thanks to the chimney that lit it softly.

Bella had a secret fantasy and she wanted to make it happen tonight. But it would have to wait…

They were spending Christmas at the Cullen's, because they had sent their parents to a trip in a remote island. Bella was going to college next year and her parents would want to spend the holidays with her since then. Carlisle and Esme agreed to it only after Edward promised he would spend a week with them after New Year's.

The door bell rang and Edward reluctantly pulled away and went to open the door.

"Merry Christmas!" Alice greeted him with a tight hug.

"Careful, woman. Have you been working out or what?" Edward asked amused as the tiny woman chuckled and released him.

Jasper entered the house behind her and gave Edward a handshake.

"Everything's ready. Come to the dinning room."

"Where are Emmett and Rose?" Jasper asked.

"Mistletoe! Jazz, kiss me!" Alice exclaimed as they passed through the living room.

Bella appeared at the doorway and watched the couple's loving scene. She caught Edward's eye and they smiled at each other in silent communication. Today was their third anniversary.

"_I don'__t regret what I did, Edward," Bella said to him in her room on Christmas Eve. It was now two years after the 'incident'._

"_I'm sorry it wasn't—"_

"_It was." She looked at her hands on her lap. He sat next to her on the bed and lifted her head so that he could look at her eyes. "The truth is I liked it then and God, I like it even when you're just in the same room as I am. But… I don't know; it's complicated."_

"_Bella," Edward whispered softly. He put his hand on the back of her neck and tugged her towards him as their lips met in a sweet kiss. "It doesn't have to be."_

Back in the present, Edward knew this was going to be a special night too. He had his own fantasies.

Emmett and Rosalie joined them a few minutes later and they all sat at the table.

"So, what have you bought Bella for Christmas, Nerdward?" Emmett questioned.

"Yeah, like I'm going to tell now. Besides, it's something you might never know of." Everyone at the table laughed and Bella blushed.

"Hmm, now I definitely want to know," Emmet said. Rosalie hit him in the arm and they laughed again.

Dinner passed slowly for both Bella and Edward, who were anxious to have their night alone. They had a moment, though, in the kitchen, when Edward helped Bella clean up the table.

After he had put the dishes in the dishwasher, he approached her from behind while she was at the counter drying the cups they were going to use for the toast.

"Can't we just give them the bottle of champagne and open the door for them?" He murmured close to her ear. She stopped and closed her eyes at the feeling of his breath against her hair.

"No, uh… Edward," she managed to say as he placed light kisses along her neck.

"Please? They'll understand."

"We can't! Edward, stop now." She wiggled in his arms and turned to face him.

"I like when you say my name," he said smirking seductively.

"I know," she responded before leaning forward to devour his inviting lips.

She let his tongue inside her mouth and he grabbed her waist to pull her closer to him. His hands reached the hem of her little black dress and caressed her thighs up to her ass. He stroked gently as she wrapped her fingers through his bronze hair.

"Ahem," they heard someone say at the door. "Why don't we drink for a while, open some presents and then we let you continue?"

_Alice. Who else?_

The couple broke their embrace, not before Edward squeezed Bella's cheeks, just to emphasize the 'to be continued' part.

After the toast, they started opening presents. They all had decided to give couples presents, that is, each couple had to buy something for the other two couples. And then, every person of the couples had to give a present to their partner. After presents were shared and opened, everyone else said their goodbyes and finally, Edward and Bella were alone.

They cleaned up the wrappers and papers, and before Bella knew what had happened, Edward had scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the living room where he placed her in the large black couch in front of the fire.

He did not want to wait anymore. He needed her in that moment; in fact, he had needed her all day. The time was now.

She giggled as he hovered over her and kissed behind her ear, along her neck and collarbone.

"We still haven't exchanged presents," she said. "Do you have a present for me apart from your desire to make love anywhere in this house?"

"Mmh… of course," he responded before kissing her on the lips. "Later."

"Well, I want to give you mine now, before we do anything else." She sat up but he didn't stop the attack of his mouth. "Edward, please. You'll like it."

He finally released her, she stood up and walked to the little table beside the chimney, where she put the iPod in the dock she had put there before and searched through the playlist.

"Get yourself comfortable and enjoy. But you're not allowed to touch until the song finishes."

Edward sat on the edge of the couch and she stood in front of him. Then the music started playing; a sensual rhythm and Elvis' voice invading the room. The mood was already created.

_If you're looking for trouble__…_

Bella moved her hips to the music.

_You came to the right place__._

Edward's mouth dropped open.

_If you're looking for trouble__…_

She brought her hands up slowly over her body while dancing

_Just look right in my face__._

and blew a kiss to him before turning around to face the fire.

_I was born standing up__…_

She swayed her hips again.

_And talking back_

Edward was struggling to stay in place. Her skin glowered in orange, red and yellow, the warmth of lights from the fireplace.

_My daddy was a green-eyed mountain jack._

_Because I'm evil, my middle name is misery._

_Well I'm evil, so don't you mess around with me._

Bella reached for the hem of her dress.

_I've never looked for trouble__…_

She started lifting it slowly to the music.

_But I've never ran._

She finally took it off and Edward realized she wasn't wearing a bra.

_I don't take no orders_

Bella put her left arm across her breasts and turned her back while she made a no-no gesture with the pointer finger of her right hand.

_From no kind of man._

She turned, bent and slowly peeled off her black stockings. Edward couldn't believe his eyes.

_I'm only made out_

_Of flesh, blood and bone._

Again, she covered up her chest with her hands and walked slowly towards Edward.

_But if you're gonna start a rumble_

_Don't you try it on alone?_

_Because I'm evil, my middle name is misery._

_Well I'm evil, so don't you mess around with me._

Bella straddled him on the couch and he put his hands on her hips, unable to keep his hands to himself.

_I'm evil, evil, evil, as can be._

_I'm evil, evil, evil, as can be._

_So don't mess around, don't mess around, don't mess around with me._

She was forced to release her breasts, so she decided to punish him. She peeled his hands from her hips, brushed them against her breasts and placed them behind him as she leaned forward to nip his lower lip.

_I'm __evil; I'm evil, evil, evil_

_So don't mess around, don't mess around with me._

Of course, he could free himself, but it would ruin the purpose of the whole teasing thing.

_I'm __evil; I tell you I'm evil_

_So don't mess around with me._

She could feel his erection through his black dress pants and writhed on his lap to tease him more. He groaned loudly and tried to pull his hands free, but she didn't let him.

_Yeah!_

Finally she let his hands go and Edward leaned to kiss her fervently, and she responded, matching his intensity. Feeling his body's heat, and wanting to get closer she started unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"You're very evil, woman," he said faking his anger.

"Does that mean you didn't like it?" she demanded.

"No." He took off his shirt and he ran his thumbs by the waistband of her black lacy panties.

"Uh-uh. You're still a bit overdressed," she said while struggling with his belt. He helped her until finally, he sat still beneath her, in just their underwear.

Edward reached for her breasts; he loved those round, high, tempting and creamy breasts, just as much as he loved her. He teased her already hard nipples with his fingertips and licked them with passion. She couldn't contain her moans of pleasure.

He lifted his head and gazed at her intently. Their eyes were fixed on each other as she rubbed her core against his throbbing member, dragging out an encouraging groan, which made her repeat the action. Edward grabbed her hips for a couple more strokes until he couldn't take it anymore. He needed more contact, just as much as she needed it too.

Her panties were on the floor and his boxer-briefs holding from a chair in a flash before Bella resumed her previous movements; the feeling intensified without any barriers. She was on fire; she could feel the pressure already building torturously below her belly. A bit more rubbing and that pressure exploded in a blinding climax creeping from to her toes and up to her upper body, spreading a tickling sensation all over. He followed shortly after with his own release.

_First of many_, he thought.

After they caught their breath, Edward made a quick trip to the bathroom to clean himself up. The situation made him recall their first sexual encounter, when she was still underage and he had just turned eighteen.

_They were up in her room one day, making out as they usually did after he drove them from school to her house on Friday night__s. Bella liked the risk of getting caught by her father Charlie, who would have jailed him without second thoughts, but Edward always got nervous, although Charlie never used to come up when they were there. So she wanted him to relax that night._

_The kiss grew heated after a moment and she felt the urge to touch him, there. He really wanted her to, and he was still a teenager after all, so he let her. She planned to just stroke him through his boxers before actually making contact. But it all happened very fast. Edward was so aroused that it wasn't long before he came in his underwear when she started touching him. And as he was on that climatic high when they heard Charlie coming up the stairs._

_Edward wasted no time in jumping off the bed and rushing to the bathroom, passing Bella's bewildered father in the hallway. Edward felt the adrenaline rush as he closed the bathroom door and spent several long minutes trying to calm himself down._

_Of course, the version they told Charlie consisted in some intestinal urges. _

When he returned to the living room, he found Bella lying down on the couch. Soon, his lips were molded to hers in a passionate kiss.

They groaned as their arousal sparked again.

Bella ran her warm little hands over his chest, his abs and following the path of curly bronze hair below his navel. She finally stroked his hardness, earning a sexy growl from him, which made her moan in response.

Edward reached down to tease her wetness with his long fingers and slipped a finger inside, followed by another. Edward watched her face, his deft finders moving slowly stroking, pumping and teasing for awhile until they were both panting. He decided to take it slow now or he would come again before he could be inside of her, so he slid his fingers out, which made her pause.

She gave him a questioning look and he kissed her for all he was worth, covering her hands over himself and pulled away to place them around his neck. Edward covered her body with his and positioned himself between her legs, pushing her knees apart with his own. He brushed the tip of his length across her love bud, his lips moving passionately against hers. Bella moaned, arching her back up from the couch, her eyes tightly closed.

_Enough with the teasing_, he thought.

He entered her slowly until he was fully in and stopped for a moment to take a shaky breath. Bella opened her eyes wide and then sighed in pleasure. Bella noticed his skin almost sparkling to the lights of the Christmas tree and the fire in the chimney. He was so beautiful. His sex hair was priceless. Secretly, he thought the same about her. And for that, he started to work hard to bring her to another shattering climax.

He moved with a rhythmic pace, thrusting in and out painstakingly slow. The room was filled with their sensual cacophonies. Her hands roamed over the sinew of his muscular back, along his shoulders, his neck and settled on his permanent messy bronze hair.

He couldn't hold back the beast inside him, as it coaxed him to pump harder; and he did, encouraged by her sounds. She didn't want him to stop; she was too close for him to stop. And he did not disappoint.

His frenzy was overwhelming. The tightening in his stomach rising, still he continued his movements. She pushed back onto him, her hips gyrating to the sound of their lovemaking, increasing her pleasure. But he needed more than that; he needed to go deeper still. Bella looked where their bodies were joined and felt the heat spread through her body intensified. She was sure her face was red with excitement. As she gazed into Edward's eyes, she saw mirrored there her own heightened desire.

Edward changed the depth of his thrust and she moaned. He decided to do something else. He slipped out of her entirely, grabbed her left leg by the knee and turned her onto her side before lifting the leg and entering her again. This was much better. Here he could go deeper. He set her foot in the groove of his shoulder and resumed his previous pace, thrusting hard and hitting

just

right

on

that

spot..

It wasn't long though before they were both at the point of falling over the edge. Bella begged him to go slower then; she wanted to prolong the building intensity for as long as possible. She wanted to keep this little fantasy, now real, in her memory forever.

Still she wouldn't last much longer. A few more thrusts, she screamed his name loudly and felt her release explode stronger than ever, the kaleidoscope of colors merging with the flickers of firelight. He kept thrusting just a little bit longer and she was surprised to feel the tightening once more. Finally, Edward roared his release at the same time Bella shattered through powerful orgasm; her third for the night.

He collapsed atop her with his head on her chest; she laced her fingers in his sticky after-sex hair. They were sated, satisfied and calm, but exhausted. She sighed contently while he caressed her inner thigh.

_I would keep him on a crystal box so that no one__ else but me could touch him_, Bella thought.

Minutes passed, and eventually they went to the bathroom and showered together in a post-coital bliss. Just two people madly in love under the hot water. As he washed her hair, it triggered another memory, of their first shower together.

_Bella was nervous. Although they had been together for __some time, and had had sex several times, she couldn't help but feel insecure within such a confined place with the man who shut down her thoughts and made her go crazy, surrounded by water and a very slippery surface. _

_But he Edward just made it easier than she thought it would be._

"_Baby, spread your legs," he said to her when they were standing under the steaming water. He knelt in front of her, much to her surprise, and ran his hands lazily over her stomach, down to her sex._

_He couldn't keep his eyes off of that beautiful part of her anatomy. She gasped when she felt his long fingers probing her, stroking and teasing. She looked down just as he brought his mouth to her and kissed her sex before snaking out his talented tongue to play. Her legs shook, his strong hands holding her upright while he continued his heated ministrations, running his fingers inside her folds, slipping curious fingers inside and out. She couldn't repress her moans and groans while he worshipped her with his mouth and saw how his own sex grew with excitement._

_Edward __wasn't sure he was doing it the right way, but just by listening to her, he focused his attention on what brought out the strongest response. He followed her lead, pumping his fingers, licking and nipping her sensitive bud with enthusiasm until she cried out strongly in climax. _

_That was the most beautiful sound he had heard: his name rolling out of her pretty mouth in the very verge of pleasure._

Bella had been brushing her hair for several minutes when Edward came up behind her, took her by the elbow and led her again to the living room.

"There's your present," he said pointing to the tree and she furrowed her eyebrows. "It's been there since yesterday and you didn't even notice." He grinned.

She scanned the tree up and down until her eyes fixed in a little box hanging from a tiny branch. "How…?"

"Here." He reached and took it out before handing it to her.

She unwrapped the box and her eyes went wide when it occurred to her what could it be. Still in her hands, he opened the box and knelt nervously on one knee.

"Bella, love of my life, would you marry me?"

Effectively, the box contained a diamond ring; the most beautiful and shiny diamond ring she could ever dream of. Tears fell from her eyes when she looked at him. He was blurry, but she could still feel the intensity in his look.

Bella tried not to choke in sobs when she responded, "Yes, Edward, of course."

He stood then, unable to contain his grin, putting her ring on her finger, pulling her close to him as their lips melted in a passionate kiss, being in that moment the happiest couple anywhere.

**FIN**


End file.
